Twisted Fairytales: Aladdin  Drarry Style
by sabicupcakes
Summary: A skewed recount of one of Disney's famous works - Aladdin. Mix in some Drarry, and voila. Slashy goodness. Rated T for implied sexual content. In response to a DA challenge. AU.


_The following is a scene from Disney's Aladdin. My style.  
>This is actually a submission for a Twisted Fairytale challenge on DA. I am actually thinking of working another version of this story.<em>

**Characters:**  
><em><strong>Draco -<strong> Jafar_  
><em><strong>Harry -<strong> Jasmine_  
><em><strong>Tom Riddle -<strong> Aladdin_  
><em><strong>Dumbledore -<strong> Genie_  
><em><strong>James -<strong> Sultan_  
><em><strong>Bellatrix -<strong> Abu_  
><em><strong>Pansy -<strong> Iago_  
><em><strong>Ron -<strong> Raja_

_Disclaimer: Hah. If I owned HP/Disney, things would be a **lot** different. Drarry would eclipse the epilogue, and Bambi's mother wouldn't have died. So you know I own nothing except my twisted fantasies. And who knows how much of **that** I own either? (:  
><em>

* * *

><p>"...And for my final wish, I want Harry to fall <em>desperately<em> in love with me," sneered Draco. Dumbledore looked at Draco, merely shaking his head. Did Draco _never_ pay attention to rules?

Harry gasped. He looked desperately at his father; how could things have gotten so bad?

"My lord... master. You know there are rules, quid pro quos regarding this-" Dumbledore mentioned, slightly bashful. The twinkle in his eyes hadn't _quite_ disappeared, however.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME you ungrateful wizard! You will do what _I _order you to do. NOW!" yelled Draco. It wasn't exactly a good thing for Dumbledore to be antagonising the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

But before Dumbledore could even begin to protest once more, Harry slowly got up, and softly shaking his robes, he seductively made his way towards Draco.

"Draco." Harry's voice purred. He knew he didn't have much time - he had seen Tom in the manor after all.

Dumbledore and Draco turned to see Harry walking towards them, a determined glint in his emerald orbs. But there was something else... could it be?

"Better. Come to me, my sweet." Draco watched, tantalised, as the object of his affections inched closer towards him... his lips glistening in the light of the sunset filled room; his hair softly waving around as the wind quickened, as if waiting in anticipation of what was to come.

Harry never wavered as he moved closer to his father's- no, not any longer; he was now his own master - he moved closer to the one man who had the power to change the world, but seemed more then content to change one person - Harry.

Harry's breath quickened as he saw Draco's eyes darken. The silver orbs became almost as dark as charcoal, but the intensity remained. Harry almost stopped - how long had Draco wanted him?

"Harry, my precious. Come to me. Tell me... about myself." Draco, if anything, was a born narcissist. After all, he was his mother's son.

"You're... tall... well-groomed... I find myself... intrigued by your presence," murmured Harry. He couldn't deny it though - he _was_ rather fascinated with Draco. Even if the bastard was trying to take over the world, one country at a time.

Harry continued voicing his rather disingenuous compliments of his... lord. All the while wondering why he was doing such a thing. In fact, it was rather odd that Harry could find so many likeable, _good_ traits of the sorcerer; almost as if he had known all along what Draco was like. It was as if Harry harboured a _crush_ on the man!

But somehow it didn't matter. Harry continued the compliments, not noticing Tom rushing through the manor trying to get to the lamp. Harry continued watching the mask of Draco disappear, layer by layer until there was nothing more than a man willing to destroy the world for his love; not noticing Bellatrix silence Pansy - who was trying to warn Draco of Tom's trespassing.

Draco could only stare at the raven haired beauty - he had waited years for this day, and it could not have come at a better time. He was entranced; there was no one but Harry. There had never been anyone but Harry. And now... his kitten, his minx, his _Harry_ was coming closer... he could feel the younger man's breath quicken ever so softly... he could feel his husband-to-be's gaze penetrate his mind, penetrate his soul. Never had such an intrusion excited him.

"More Harry. I want to hear your voice purring for me... purring my name..."

"Draco... Lord Draco... My Lord... my... _lover_..." He softly wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, pulling him closer towards himself.

"More my love. Tell me more..."

"Your... beard... is so twisted," he smirked, twirling the soft strands around his long, graceful fingers. His breath hitched as he felt the other man's groin harden and bulge with pleasure. Just feeling it strained against his own groin was making it hard to breathe - he needed release.

Draco pulled Harry even closer to himself. He pushed his groin further into Harry's, if it was even possible. His arms snaked around Harry's waist - a cilice of sorts. He atoned for the pain he had put his young love through, and forced Harry to repent for the indifference Draco had suffered through the years. Pain mixed with pleasure - it was what they symbolised.

"Now tell me, my kitten - what of the streetrat?"

"What streetrat?" Harry gazed up at his sorcerer, a twisted grin on his face. His arms tightened around Draco's neck; his groin pushing into Draco's, begging to copulate. He wouldn't last much longer if Draco continued to battle for dominance.

Draco hovered over Harry's face, letting his breath tingle Harry's senses. Those lips trembling with need, those eyes darkened with absolute lust... and trust. It was driving Draco _insane_. He inched his lips closer to Harry's, teasing him...

But before Draco could get any further, Pansy had freed herself from Bella's hold, and managed to push the bowl of fruit on the floor. It resounded through the room. Draco immediately turned to the sound - could Pansy be any more clumsier?

Harry's eyes narrowed at the offending sound. Draco's focus was meant to be on him. And on him alone. He pulled Draco's face back to him, and promptly kissed him. Hard.

A battle of dominance, a dance of wills. Draco immediately accepted the silent challenge. His kitten would not be allowed to dominate _him_. No matter how amazing it was. He forced his tongue into Harry's, a welcome intrusion. Harry lost the dominance, but didn't care. He began sucking on Draco's tongue, allowing the kiss to deepen.

The world stopped around them, the silence deafening. Pansy, Bella, Dumbledore, James and Tom could not believe the sight that surrounded them. But far from being disgusted, three of the five smiled and accepted the new couple. One could not help but gasp at the sight - it was harmful to watch. The fifth however saw this as a fantastic distraction.

The lamp sat there, shining in the distance. He was only a few steps away. He needed to only stretch for it.

"Draco! The lamp!"

The world began moving at an alarming rate. The wind picked up once more, the sunset darkening around them, trying to help. Draco moved forcefully as he used his staff to grab the lamp. There was no way he would let Dumbledore go.

Harry tried to push Tom out of the way, tried to take the lamp for Draco. But it was of no use. Tom seized the lamp. He was once more the owner of the elderly wizard.

"HAHAHA! Once more, it is mine. You will all become mine! Dumbledore, my final wish... I wish to be the most powerful genie in the universe!" Everyone stopped at the request. Surely Dumbledore would not grant that.

Dumbledore's twinkle disappeared. The sadness was alarming. He closed his eyes and pointed at Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The light was blinding. The sight was horrifying. Tom grew. He encompassed the world. Played with the universe. Until...

"Not so fast Tom! Aren't you forgetting something?" Tom stopped and looked down. Harry looked up at him, a soft smile on his face. The gleam in his eyes told a different story though.

"Harry, what are you doing? Please my love, come back to me," Draco whispered furiously. He tried grabbing his love, but Harry moved further away from him... and inched closer to a black lamp that formed out of nothing.

"What are you talking about you impertient brat?"

"You want the power? The power of being a genie? You get that... and everything that goes with it!" Harry held up the lamp, as the black bracelets fastened tightly onto Tom's hands. He began disappearing into the lamp, dragging Bellatrix with him. They were both dragged into the lamp, screaming and yelling all the way.

It was over.

Harry held the omnious lamp, wondering what to do with it. Draco came towards him, surprised at Harry's quick deduction. He smiled as he watched his love hand over the lamp to Dumbledore, allowing him to dispose of it as he pleased.

The twinkle came back with a vengeance.

Draco took Harry in his arms. Harry looked up at the blond sorcerer. He cocked an eyebrow, expecting an answer.

"My love. Must you ask that of me?"

"Draco... It is not I who is asking." Harry suddenly smiled, watching his father slowly advance towards them.

"It is I who is asking Draco. It seems I have underestimated you. I should have agreed to let you marry my son a long time ago. Consider it a father's over-protectiveness. So, what say? Marry my son, and become the future lord of this estate, of this country?"

Draco looked at his future father-in-law and grinned.

"Dumbledore. I do believe I have one wish left." Dumbledore looked at Draco gravely. Hopefully this time the sorcerer would choose a wish he _could_ grant?

"I wish... I wish for your freedom Dumbledore." Dumbledore opened his mouth, only to close it again. Did Draco actually wish for his freedom?

Harry smirked. He should have known Draco would ask for something like this. Anything to get back into Harry's good books... anything to get into Harry's pants. He could feel Draco's bulge straining sinfully.

"Draco," Harry purred. Draco looked back down at his little prince. He smiled. He knew freeing Dumbledore would get him into Harry's good graces again. Heaven knew how long he had been waiting for it.

"Darling, as much as I would like to... relieve your strain... I refuse to. Until we're married."

And with that, Harry quickly ran back to his rooms, knowing Draco would soon follow. James, Pansy, Dumbledore and Ron all watched as the young sorcerer stood dumbfounded at Harry's declaration.

"Arghh! I knew I shouldn't have freed Dumbledore!"

* * *

><p><em>Read&amp;review. Makes me smile. And let me know if you wanna read other twisted fairytales.<br>- pw.  
><em>


End file.
